


Night Shifts

by HellZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom Theme, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mild Switch Theme, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, daddy calling, mild choking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellZ/pseuds/HellZ
Summary: You were used to watching Daichi play Volley Ball after two years of dating. However; your favorite game wasn't meant to be played on a Court. It always took place in private, away from prying eyes and Sawamura was never one to disappoint.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Night Shifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamasweets89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/gifts).



> This is a small gift for the incredibly talented mamasweets89. Thank you so much for everything you do and giving me the courage to finally post something. You're an amazing inspiration and I absolutely adore you!  
> Special thanks to the wonderful ZiTaLoVe13 for proof-reading this piece! Love you lots my dear!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡

You would've never thought this to be possible. The mere conception of such an event ever happening was exciting, not to say thrilling but still unbelievable to organize in theory. Yet here you were on this bench, observing the man you had fallen so incredibly hard for, stretch at the far end of the court. Not only was Daichi here, but most Captains of all teams had agreed to take part of this once-in-a-lifetime match. You didn't even know which team they were supposed to face today and to be fair, you couldn't care less. The sight of your man warming up, firm muscles slightly glistening from the effort of working out left you completely mesmerized. And his oh so handsome features focused on each movement was only adding to this intense feeling of adoration blooming in your chest.   
  
"Damn, with that gaze of yours I'm surprised the man's not already paralyzed on the spot." The cheerful voice of your friend pulled you out of your contemplation for you to realize that your lips were painfully dry. With a discreet motion of your tongue, you fixed the discomfort it caused and wholeheartedly smiled at the girl.  
  
"Glad you could make it."  
  
"Wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world. You won't see that everyday. Nice dodge by the way." Observant little one, this brat. Truthfully, avoiding the topic wasn't even what you were trying to do. You were confident enough in your desires, needs and assets to clearly say you were checking him out in the open. You simply didn't feel like giving her any ammunition against you today.   
  
"I'm pretty sure you'd chicken out if I were to bring up a certain former Aoba Johsai Captain, amazing serving performances, incredible setter--"  
  
"Get the fuck out. Loaded field, not to mention complicated area I don't wish to walk on today. That's my personal no no square Madam."' You didn't miss her clear eyes narrowing and you couldn't help but giggle. You had scored this time.  
  
“Besides, I'm talking about _your_ man. Seriously though, he's a wonderful catch. A real keeper and I'm happy for the both of you.” As she spoke those words, you noticed that the center of this conversation had stopped his ministrations to confidently stride towards the both of you. You couldn't yet comprehend why, but you found yourself biting your lower lip; the perfection of his toned thighs contracting with his step instantly attracted your hungry gaze, pupils roaming over the light tanned skin of Daichi's legs. This man would certainly be the end of you but who the fuck were you to complain? His own dark hues didn't miss the attention and upon his arrival at the bench, he smirked and pulled your chin up with calloused fingers to force your head up.  
  
"That's bold, even for you Dumplin'."  
  
That's where Daichi was wrong. Nothing was ever too bold for you. You had proven it many, many times before and today was no exception. The world around you slowly but surely disappeared from your mind and your own lips formed a sly grin, fingertips rising to gently grab his wrist.  
  
"Is it really? Here I thought you were enjoying the attention."  
  
"Never said I wasn't. Isn't there a time and place?" This low, raspy tone you had learned to crave and fear all at once reached your ears to sweetly torture them. It was concealing a silent promise; you knew him enough to be certain of that. The depths of his eyes were screaming caution, the raw dominance only he could tame you with left you quivering with excitement on this very bench. Different games, different rules but the end result was the same. He was already leading the exchange with his natural reliance and strength. Assets you knew were efficient in many more domains than one.  
  
"Take that as some sort of motivation. No time or place for that, right?" You were never one to back down from a challenge and he seemed to be in the mood to push just the right buttons. Might as well live up to the man's expectations. Keeping Daichi on his toes was usually earning you the best rewards he could possibly offer. In and out of the bedroom.   
  
"Right. Get a room though. You two are cute and all but that's a rather large audience to entertain." Your friend had suddenly spoken up and you both stared at her with wide eyes only to chuckle once the surprise had subsided. This was the perfect example of what this man could do to you. Forget everything and everyone, transfixed by his charms. Every fiber of your being had succumbed and you wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"Red flag."  
  
"Wait, what?" The girl's inquiry coupled with the disbelief-filled face she was showing could've amused you, but the urgency of the situation compelled you to remain focused. You had seen _him_ enter the Court and, as a friend, you felt like you had to warn her one way or another.  
  
"Milk bread, Hit it 'till it brea--"  
  
"Fuck, I'm out. Was nice seeing you again Cap' !" And just like that, the seat beside you was empty. While giggling, you dared to look up at your boyfriend only to face a rather confused expression.  
  
"Oikawa?" He asked after a few seconds, raising a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"Mhm. Long story."  
  
"Aren't they all?"  
  
The hand still on your chin suddenly moved to tantalizingly explore your jaw. A soft finger went up, grazing the suppleness of your cheekbone until it could fix a strand of hair behind your ear. Your lids closed, enjoying the sweetness of his gesture as you placed your hand on his, which was now lovingly holding your cheek. You pressed your face in his palm, dropping a few feather-like kisses inside while your digits intertwined. A moment of perfect peace by your lover's side was what you wanted at the moment and Daichi just knew how to show the affection you desired. In fact, he leaned in closer, half kneeling in front of you. You were now an inch apart from each other and you calmly exhaled, your hot breath meeting his as you parted your lips to speak. However, he did before you even had the chance to.  
  
"Where's my real motivation?" The suave and assured melody of his voice had the effect he always hoped for : you shivered before him and you almost gasped when he placed his forehead against yours, contemplating you through hooded lids. His everything felt overwhelming, his masculine scent tickling your nostrils, the heat radiating from his defined chest against your subtly trembling body... All of him was yours and yet, you couldn't get used to it, nor did you want to. Senses boiling with the anticipation of what could -would- happen, both of your arms snaked around him, one around his strong neck, the other resting on his waist to pull him as close to you as humanly possible. Passionate orbs decided on their own to glance up as you whispered against his mouth.  
  
"Come here, baby."  
  
Allowing any kind of reply other than the breathtaking feeling of your lips at last connecting, wouldn't have been acceptable to either of you. Driven by this excruciating desire to feel the other's touch, your mouths met in earnest as both pairs of eyes closed to fully enjoy the sensation. Daichi fisted a handful of your hair to angle your head to the side, running the tip of his tongue along your bottom lip. Taking this as a signal to deepen the kiss, your lips willingly parted, granting him access to the wetness of your tongue. Time and space seemed to fade, mind solely focused on this man's very presence. Your sweaty palm found a way up his side, shoulder and neck to reach the back of his head. Your fingers moved on their own, nails almost mistreating his scalp as an attempt to keep him against you. However, instead of taking the kiss further like you thought he would, Daichi bit your lip to bask in the proximity you two shared for just another second and eventually pulled back.   
  
"What the fuck Daichi..."  
  
He dropped a final open mouthed kiss on your lips, grinning against your sulky ones as he replaced yet another strand of hair behind your ear.  
  
"I'm gonna have a problem if we keep this up Dumplin'."  
  
No words could accurately describe the frustration burning in your core, but you quickly understood the message when you felt the growing bulge against your thigh. He needed concentration, he needed peace though the fact that a simple kiss from you was enough to put him in that state was gratifying. Reluctantly, you allowed him to leave your embrace and graced him with a small yet affectionate smile.  
  
"You’ll win."   
  
"Of course we will. We aren't used to each other's play style yet but I'm sure we'll manage." You nodded, eyes falling on the large group of players training not too far from you. They all had their perks and specialties. They had proven their talent many times in the past, not to mention their position as Captains of their respective team which they all eventually lead to success at some point.  
  
"Any reservations?" You asked, glancing back at him.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Anyone you're not feeling too confident about?" You knew _why_ you were asking, but curiosity had gotten the best of you and you wanted to find out if Daichi had felt it too.  
  
"I wouldn't say reservations. I'd say I'm worried about one in particular." Of course Daichi would know. You knew how observant he could be. He certainly wasn't the Captain of his team for nothing. He had quickly pinpointed the one that did not appear to be himself since he had entered the Court.  
  
"Shittykawa." You said in unison, both chuckling at the infamous nickname Iwa had come up with. Again, you were aware of the reason but nothing could be done. It wasn't your place to act and you trusted that a certain someone would soon fix the situation. That's when a commotion rose behind you as the audience started to organize in the ranks.  
  
"It's going to start. Hope you'll enjoy the match."  
  
"Have you seen the Court? Name a single girl here that wouldn't enjoy the view." You swallowed hard when you caught a glimpse of the deep frown and rather irritated look Daichi was throwing at you. You also realized how wrong your wording had sounded but swiftly brushed it off by caressing his cheek. You could've sworn those deep brown pools you were getting lost in had soften with this simple gesture.  
  
"Don't give me that. You already know who's the one I'll be captivated by. As always."  
  
He dropped a kiss on your wrist with a sincere smile, dark hues never leaving yours as he ran back to his temporary team for the day. 

* * *

  
As expected, something during the game felt _off_ . The improvised team was in fact winning, but the deed appeared to be harder than it should have been. Not to mention that the gap between points wasn't as wide as you initially thought it would be. Daichi's gaze would sometimes find yours during the game, the stern look confirming what you both suspected all along. The break arrived rather soon and the atmosphere barely relaxed. All Captains went back to the bench, which happened to be the one right next to you, uneasiness coloring their exhausted features.   
  
"Chibiii-Ch--."  
  
"How about, _no_ ."  
  
Your attention was stolen by the sight of another friend of yours, standing right behind the bench. Her back was firmly trapped against Kuroo's chest, strong arms maintaining her waist in place as he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"C'mon. Don't be like that. I need support right now."  
  
"That's what my shoulder is apparently here for today."  
  
You silently scoffed at the heated exchange, not that it surprised you coming from those two. Their strong personalities had always clashed as far as you could remember, but the teasing tone in each voice was constantly obvious ; it was a simple game of cat and mouse that seemed to amuse them, and those around them.

"Brat." He chuckled against her neck, slowly swaying their intertwined bodies from side to side. This gesture brought a smile on your face as you observed the back and forth while checking text messages on your phone.  
  
"Is that new? I have a name though, and I'd appreciate you using it more."   
  
Even you had to swallow hard at the sight of Kuroo's cat-like eyes subtly darkening. This man had a tendency to see challenges everywhere, especially when she was involved. Speaking of, your friend did not miss the change of demeanor and her own eyes threateningly narrowed as he leaned in more, face lost in the woman's long locks. He reaffirmed his grasp on her hips while whispering something you couldn't hear from your spot. Her hand grabbed his wrist, digits trembling as she averted her eyes, escaping the spark of mischief Kuroo's were irradiating.  
  
"That's low." Her voice came out shaky, a subtle blush coloring her cheeks.  
  
"You _love_ it, Shortcake." Beaming with confidence, his nose left the curve of her neck when he finally noticed a rather hilarious sight at the end of the Court. Bokuto had barged in with _someone_ on his shoulder, members hanging in front and behind him, limp and defeated. The sudden commotion attracted everyone's eyes as they all observed in unison the way he let go of the female so she could stand on unsteady feet. "Fucking--"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto waved towards you, completely disregarding the cussing woman next to him. Until she nonchalantly tugged his ear. This time, you couldn't hold back your laughter and the couple behind you followed, still in each other's arms as they discreetly expressed their joy buried deep in one another's neck. Tenderly watching Bokuto and his girl argue, you just had to wonder what could have happened for this situation to occur. The occasion to ask presented itself when the female in question left Bokuto's side to join you on the bench.  
  
"Should I ask?" You inquired, glancing at her profile.  
  
"Dear diary, Bokuto has betrayed me. The end. I hate it." Your laugh echoed once more, shaking your head. You knew Bokuto to be the biggest crackhead in existence and truthfully, everyone loved him this way. You included.   
  
"I just said I was tired. That's all I fucking said."  
  
"So he carried you all the way here on his shoulder?" That sounded like him alright. You were realizing just now the chaos it could be when all of you were reunited, along with your soulmates. Each personality had unique and indescribable assets which added a positive vibe to the unity of the full group.   
  
"Ask my left buttcheek about it. Bokuto said hi." _Oh my god._ "By the way, where is this damn woman? I just wanna talk." She continued, stretching her shoulders and neck for comfort.  
  
The question caught the interest of Kuroo's lover and she left the warmth of his torso to walk up to you, all the way keeping Tetsuro's hand in her much smaller one.  
  
"She's here. But…"  
  
"That idiot is hiding, is that it? Of course she fucking is." Not only did you know who they were talking about, but you also knew where she actually was and this made you nervously scratch the back of your head.   
  
"You know what happened?" You quietly voiced.  
  
"All of us girls know about it." The strong-willed girl next to you replied.

"I know too." The new voice startled you, making you jump a little while checking behind you. The weak tone came from Kenma who was forever and always playing on his phone. Glancing next to him, you managed to see his lady, snuggled against him and also watching the game with attention, until her eyes looked up to settle on the group from the first rank of the audience area.  
  
"I told him. Sorry, it just … came up in the conversation a little while ago." She confessed as Kenma raised an arm above her head to then embrace her shoulders, dropping an innocent kiss on the girl's forehead.  
  
"You're good, sweetie. At this point, it's not even a secret anymore. I just wanna strangle her. With love, sure. But even that can be considered illegal so I'll just pass I guess." This baby Owl was wild but she wasn't wrong. You also felt like your friend on the run just needed a push in the right direction, from people she trusted enough to even consider getting advice from.   
  
"I mean look at him." Hearing her again, your eyes fell on Oikawa who was sitting at the end of the opposite bench, head hanging low and a humid towel covering it.  
  
"Okay, I hate his guts for being so pretty but this hurts my soul."  
  
Discreetly checking your phone, you made the silent decision to quickly text the woman in question, not really expecting a response. _That's the face of a man in love babe. Don't overthink it.  
  
_ This was the main issue. Your own scars and experiences had taught you that much. Your friend just happened to deal with all those in a different way. Her missing out on what could be a wonderful and fulfilling relationship because of a traumatic past event was understandable, but still felt like such a shame to you. It had worked well for you to risk it after all, and she would never be alone in this no matter what. Your name was pronounced, pulling you out of your reflection as two strong arms hugged you from behind.  
  
"Sorry Dumplin', I'm a bit sweaty." Daichi teasingly whispered.  
  
"Have I ever minded that?" You chuckled, hands reaching out to hold his forearms as you rested your forehead against his.  
  
"Oh shit." Kuroo's strong tone was a shock to everyone and you all looked up. Following his confused gaze, yours fell on a rather interesting scene. Your lips parted in awe as you observed the towel on Oikawa's head being removed by the woman you were all chatting about a moment ago. She kneeled in front of him, his handsome face brightening at the sight of her. Both were too far away to overhear their exchange but the softness with which her fingers explored his cheek gave you all the answers you needed.  
  
"About fucking time. We might actually see a decent serve today." Miss Owl commented.  
  
"I'm just glad she was able to sort out her feelings. Or at least, give it some real thoughts."  
  
You nodded at Kuroo's lover, agreeing wholeheartedly with her statement. _Figuring out one's feelings is always hard, but figuring out your own can prove to be even more complicated._ A loud whistle was heard across the Court, signaling the match was about to resume.

* * *

The match ended with your team’s victory, as expected. A celebration was quickly and suddenly planned. Everyone had asked yourself and Daichi to attend but much to your surprise, he decided to pass, gently holding your hand to drag you away. The road back to your apartment was uneventful, the both of you simply enjoying a conversation about how the encounter went. The only noticeable thing was how Daichi had never once let go of your hand. This wasn’t unusual per say ; he had his moments but you felt there was a reason behind this obvious display of affection. Not to mention his decision to drive you both back at your place without any prior agreement.  
  
As soon as you stepped in, he lazily kissed your forehead, asking if you minded him borrowing your shower. You could tell how eager he was to finally relax and you of course allowed him the moment of peace. While you waited for him to be done, your need of caffeine kicked in and you headed to the kitchen with heavy, tired steps. Hands pressed against the counter, you waited for the coffee machine to do its thing, reminiscing the way Daichi’s hand had lingered on your own in the car. At times you wondered why _you_ . You simply couldn’t help it. You felt like you didn’t deserve him, not that you’d ever actually say it to his face or anyone’s for that matter. Uncertainty was natural in any relationship, or so you thought yet, you didn’t have the heart to let it ruin the comfortable atmosphere surrounding you both.  
  
Lost in thought, your lips parted to let out a gasp when two arms embraced your waist from behind, pressing you further against the cold counter. His skin felt fresh, still slightly humid even through the tightness of your clothes. His breath settled at the back of your neck, its warmth blowing through your untied locks to glide along your skin. A shiver ran up your spine when his muffled voice rose from your hair.  
  
“Could you be any more sexy?”  
  
“Sawa, I’m just making coffee.” You laughed, easing your body against his, hands leaving the counter to rest on his forearms. You felt his lips at the nape of your neck, ghosting over your skin to explore every inch your hair was covering. His hand left your hip to trace your column until it reached your shoulder where he replaced the strands concealing the object of his affection. A silent moan escaped you, body shivering from the subtle contact of his mouth. Thrilled by the unexpected intensity of his actions, your face fell to the side granting him more access as your lips parted to let out a sigh of pleasure.   
  
Your body grew more and more sensitive by the second, senses more aware of the fact that Daichi was still shirtless after his shower. Your knuckles tightened around his bare forearm, excitement coursing through your veins. It rushed to your head, the lapping of his tongue on your neck’s sensitive spot only fueling the fire he had ignited between your thighs. You whimpered his name when his leg parted your own, his prominent bulge now pressed against the plumpness of your rear. His hand left your shoulder to caress your backside, immediately grasping a cheek which forced you against the cold surface of the kitchen counter once more. His free hand rose to lovingly explore your right breast through your shirt, slowly teasing the already hardened bud peeking through the cloth.  
  
“ _Fuck_...” You cursed in a whisper, letting your head fall on his broad shoulder.   
  
“Tell me what you want.” His calloused digits glided along your hip reaching around to unbutton your jeans. You whined as an answer when he pinched your nipple between his thumb and index finger. Your back arched against his chest, mouth opened to loudly exhale. He easily passed the barrier of your pants, palming your wetness with a firm grip.  
  
“What do you want?” He insisted in a murmur against your sweaty temple. His finger ran along your soaked slit, appreciating how ready you always were for him. Expectedly parting your lips, the tip found the bundle of nerves he was craving to tease until you couldn’t even stand on your own. Your lungs constricted, breath agonizingly short when Daichi started a circular motion on the tender bud. Your legs quivered, no longer able to support your frame. He reaffirmed his hold on your chest, keeping you up and urged against his torso. One of your hands shot up to grip his arm around you as the left one collided with the cupboard above the counter, nail harshly digging into the wood.  
  
“Stubborn, are we? I’ll make you say it, even if it takes the whole fucking night.” The pace of his middle finger quickened and you closed your eyes in bliss. The darkness of his hues was glued on your every expression. How you liked it, where and when was no mystery to him after all those times he had pushed you over the edge. You cried out his name when his digit suddenly invaded your warmth, slowly thrusting in and out as his palm stroked your overstimulated clit. His knuckle curled, seeking the special spot that would make you beg for any kind of release. Your fist almost crushed the cupboard’s door when he traced your inner wall, caressing your G-spot with ease.  
  
“ _Shit_ , right there... _Fuck_ yes.” Your head left his shoulder, forehead pressed against the freezing surface below as he inserted a second one in your depths. The fall of your skull forced him to bend a little, watching your upper body squirm from the scissoring motion of his index and middle finger inside you. The knot in your stomach felt almost painful, rear ondulating against his crotch in an attempt to increase the pressure of his now moist palm on your clit. Despite your best effort which earned you a grave growl from Daichi when you accidently pushed against his hard-on, his gestures remained painstakingly slow and teasing. It just wasn’t enough and you were so, so close.  
  
“You might want to answer the question, Dumplin’. I can go on like that for hours.”  
  
“Fucking asshole.” You managed to blurt out in between wails of ecstasy.  
  
“Only to you baby.”  
  
Your core burned with unfulfilled satisfaction, muscles and insides on fire to not be able to relieve the growing tension that had settled in your lower region. He had you right where he wanted you; on the verge of begging.  
  
“Let me cum..” Barely audible, you swallowed your pride to finally reply.  
  
“What was that?” You could feel his smirk on your shoulder. He had you wrapped around his little finger. Or in this case, at the tip of two of them. Your frame shuddered when his knuckles crooked again, assaulting the spongy spot that instantly made you see stars.  
  
“I said, please let me _fucking_ cum.” Your whole being shook from the strong smack that landed on your ass, voice lamenting from both the pain and pleasure. A fiery wave of delectation erupted from your sex, leaving you unsteady on your feet as you fell forward to lay on the counter.  
  
“That’s not how you properly **beg** , Princess.” The air caught in your throat and you loudly gasped at the raspy way he had groaned the pet name. You swallowed hard, eyes glancing behind you to take in on the delightful sight. Panting, sweaty and disheveled, your man was in truth just as much of a mess as you were and it turned you the fuck on even more.   
  
“Come here.” It all stopped; his hand pleasuring you, his commanding aura but most of all, the playful act. Lifting you up from the counter, Daichi picked you up as your legs wrapped around his hips, ankles crossed above his ass for more support. Your mouths crashed in a messy dance of tongues and teeth for the first time since it had all started. You felt him shift and walk away from the kitchen, leaving the now cool coffee behind without a second thought. He led you to the bedroom, hazardly finding his way in the darkness of the apartment.  
  
His lips still firmly pressed against yours, he unceremoniously lowered you onto the mattress as his hand reached out to comb your hair in the heated exchange.  
  
“I want--” His lips cut you off, unable to stay away from the taste of your own. In between each peck, the breathless tone of his voice reached your attentive ears.  
  
“What do you want, baby?” This time, it sounded more like a genuine, seductive question rather than a teasing act in a game of who will be top. Adoration burst out in your chest as you embraced his shoulders to pull him as close as possible, lips never leaving one another. An arm remained around his neck as the other made its way down his chiseled abs to massage the rock hard bulge still tightly trapped inside his pants  
  
“Let me take care of that.”  
  
He chuckled in your mouth, tongue longingly brushing against your own. He silently complied by rolling you both over and you straddled his waist, allowing your lips to wander down his shaped collarbone, enjoying the tanned tone of his skin through hooded lids. His body seemed to glisten in the moonlight shining through the window of the bedroom; a sight you swore you’d never forget for as long as you breathed. Tugging on the waistband of his pants, you looked up with a knowing smile.  
  
“Off with that Sir.”  
  
He scoffed, lifting his pelvis from the mattress so you could take the grey sweatpants off. You realized soon after that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. The sight of his straight manhood before you made you hiss in appreciation as his lips curled into a grin. You could feel the coil inside your body tighten, observing the pulsing vein on the side of his cock with an unhealthy fascination. Your eyes shot up, finding his unfocused ones as you dropped a tantalizing kiss on the swollen gland. His hand reached for your cheek, keeping your hair out of the way at the same time. Your lips opened, allowing the tip in to delicately suck on the sensitive flesh, rolling your tongue around the softness of the skin. A groan left his mouth, followed by the syllables of your name as he caressed your cheek with the back of his hand. With a swift motion, you fully took him in, feeling the tip graze the back of your throat.  
  
“ _Shit_ , baby.” He whined, tugging on your hair. Looking up as your head started to bob up and down his shaft, you made sure to keep your eyes on his face. The fact that he loved how you were contemplating him while sucking his dick was nothing new and for some reasons, tonight felt incredibly intimate. You just wanted to make sure you’d both get exactly what you wanted. You felt his knee tremble when you succeeded in parting your lips even more to deepthroat him, his girth obstructing your oesophagus and making you gag for a split second. The feeling of discomfort subsided soon enough however, used to Daichi’s enormous size by now. Using that to your advantage, your throat clenched around his cock, your own moans sending a pleasurable vibration down his member as your tongue traced the pulsing, prominent vein. The loud whimper he let out went straight to your clit and you couldn’t help but reach for it, desperate to quench the thirst he had left unfulfilled. Both rubbing the bud and the base of Daichi’s length, your mouth stilled as the tip of your muscle mercilessly played with the slit.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , if you do that--” His hips buckled, beautifully arching off the bed in front of your hazy eyes and you debated for a second whether to let the both of you unravel. A carnal grunt rose from his chest as he pulled your hair to distance you from his sex.   
  
He sat up to tug on your locks and kiss the living hell out of you, tongue clashing against your own, not in the slightest minding the taste of his own precum on your lips. You were back onto the sheets in the blink of an eye, Daichi already working on undressing you completely. Your shirt was gone first, quickly followed by your jeans and socks. He then pulled your waist up to reach around and unclasp your bra, which was discarded somewhere in the room. Finally laid bare for him to enjoy, he took a moment to observe your nude body lazily spread across the sheets, still panting from the delicious stimulation your mouth had provided. Your arms rose, reaching out for his sides to drag him down on you. Your gazes locked, your tongues met again as he grinded against your hips. His cock twitched on your slick folds and you both let out the loudest whimper in each other’s mouth.   
  
“Sawa, please.”  
  
“I know, baby.”  
  
Spreading your legs to welcome him, he sat up and gave himself a strong rub, gathering the mix of pre and saliva that had lingered to lubricate his length. Your thighs seized up as you felt him push inside you, his cock dragging along your inner walls. It was almost enough stimulation to push you over the edge and your head was thrown back on the pillow, eyes closed in bliss. You felt him _deep_ , so deep inside that it almost took your breath away. Nothing could compare to the very moment he would stretch you, fill you like no other man could. The fact that he would also stop all movement to simply watch as you took him so perfectly, only added more decadence to feel embarrassed about. Not that you had time to give it any thoughts.  
  
“Look at me.” The tone was commanding yet loving and deep down, you had always wondered how your man could manage to do both at the same time. Your lids opened to reveal glistening hues, watering from the overwhelming sensation of his cock grazing your cervix. Daichi leaned it, grabbing your wrist to place your hand on your own tummy, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb. Until his digits headed south to vigorously rub your already swollen clit.  
  
“You're gonna cum around me, Princess."  
  
A jolt of electricity ran up your spine. His thumb at work, assaulting the sensitive bud leaving you panting, at his complete mercy. You could already feel your womb clench around his shaft and a gasp left the lips you were dying to claim again. The strange game of power was back and you honestly couldn’t complain.  
  
“Nothing can beat the way you twitch around me when you explode… Fuck, Dumplin’, you get off to that, right? It’s what you wanted all along, feeling this goddamn full. Who the hell am I to deny my **good girl**.” Breath ragged, his voice came out raspy and so sexy you could have died on the spot. Your core ached, burning with the desire to finally come undone around him but no permission had yet been voiced. A sweaty palm settled on your throat, straining your jugular just enough to weaken your resolve as his thumb picked up the pace on your clit. Your lungs constricted, air dangerously short as the white veil, signature of an orgasm to come blinded your vision. Your own name echoed in your ears, forcing your focus back on the stern face hovering above you.  
  
“Come for me, Dumplin'. Give it to me.”

Cursing through your teeth, your eyes closed once more when your body shuddered, the orgasm so earth-shattering that your whole form arched against him, motion only stopped by the strength of his hand around your neck. His mouth fell on yours, swallowing your moans of pleasure as your tongues danced for dominance. Blood pumping in your veins, your hands rose to meet his muscular chest to keep him as close to you as possible, enjoying the erratic heartbeat right below your unsteady fingertips. That was until his thumb trembled again.  
  
“Not enough..” He whispered as your breath caught in your throat.  
  
“Sawa, wait--”  
  
“Just one more. Let me feel it.”  
  
There was no way you could say no when he was in this state. You didn’t miss the raw, animalistic glint in his dark orbs, practically begging for your full consent to keep going. The overstimulation from your previous orgasm, coupled with the intensity of his finger on your clit as well as his hardness inside of you, sent your senses into an unstoppable storm of sensations. You could hear, feel, see everything and nothing at the same time, the only way for you to stay in touch with reality was to concentrate on his silent grunts as he pleasured the living hell out of you.  
  
“Shit-- that’s it, baby. Let it out.” His words alone acted as a trigger for you to give up and unravel once more, nails digging into his shoulder blades. Your nerve endings were screaming for mercy, the sensuality of his ministrations as he caressed the side of your neck while you came emphasizing every tremblements of your silhouette.  
  
“Fuc--!” It didn’t stop. The motion of his thumb on your organ didn’t halt as you thought it would and your upper half violently fell back onto the mattress as he stared in admiration, only to smirk a few seconds later. Your lover apparently couldn't get enough of you bursting around him and a strange sense of pride bloomed in your heart. He had made a wrecking mess out of you yet despite that, the gratification to know you could satisfy Daichi so effectively made you feel more confident than ever.  
  
“You didn’t really think I’d let you rest just yet, did you? You know you want it. You crave it as much as I do.” A thrust of his hips and you saw stars. You hadn’t completely come down from your high that his rock hard cock was out, to then roughly plunge back inside of you, digit still torturing the pleasure bud just above.  
  
“Keep on cumming Dumplin’. Don't **fucking** stop.”  
  
You couldn't help but get lost in the pure look of concentration on his gorgeous and disheveled face, catching a glimpse of a single drop of sweat running down his temple. Grabbing a handful of your hair, he firmly tugged to expose more of your throat which he abused instantly, nibbling and sucking every inch of your flesh. His tongue trailed a burning line down the side of your neck, skin oversensitive from the few explosions of pleasure Daichi had graced you with just a moment before. His free hand took a hold of your thigh to raise your leg and place it on his shoulder, deepening the angle with which he was going to push you over the edge. Your channel drastically tightened in the process, forcing a loud growl to rise from your lover's chest as he kept on rutting in you like a possessed man. Your ears caught the sound of your name, followed by a whiny _fuck_ as he picked up the pace, rolling his hips even more fervently against yours. You embraced his neck, trapping his head against your chest while he fucked you into the middle next week. His intoxicating scent assaulted your nostrils, sending yet another wave of warmth which settled between your thighs, bringing you closer to the brink of your final orgasm. Feeling your womb twitch and relentlessly enclose around him, his head shot up from your breasts, the depths of his dark brown pools swallowing you whole for the hundredth time tonight.  
  
"Don't hold it, baby. Cum with Daddy, yeah?" Practically inaudible, you heard this command of his in a whisper, lost in between your own moans of ecstasy. His hot breath tickled your chin as you loudly whimpered. You'd never get used to the Daddy and you were perfectly happy with that.   
  
"You feel so fucking good, Princess."

Dizziness took over your senses as Daichi palmed your throat a second time, applying the pressure he knew you craved to force the blissfulness out of you. The melody of wet skins clashing against each other along with his lustful growls, as well as the eye contact he was desperately maintaining to observe your every expression finally did it for you.   
  
"Dumplin'--"  
  
"Daddy, I--" Neither of you had the chance to finish your sentences. A violent wave of heat spread across your core, rising from the deepest part of yourself to run up your stomach and sweetly invade your fuzzy brain. Your blood boiled, pumping loudly in your temples as your mouth opened to let out an ultimate wail. He followed suit, fingers digging into your throat and onto the pillow right next to your head, releasing his warm load of seed inside you. His face fell on your chest, whimpers of pleasure still escaping his lips as he came down his high on top of you.   
  
You were stroking his messy locks, knuckles combing his hair to lovingly hold him against you when you let out a satisfied chuckle.  
  
"I thought you would've gone harder on me." You finally confessed with a smile, eyelids fluttering closed due to exhaustion.  
  
"Didn't like it?" He replied with a hint of humor, running his thumb over your thigh in a circular motion. You scoffed, swiping your hair back into the pillow. The notion of you disliking sex with Daichi was utterly ridiculous and you intended to make the point clear.  
  
"I never said that. There's no way."  
  
"You've been feeling a bit off lately, haven't you?" Your hand came to a halt, eyes widening in disbelief. Fuck, how did he know? You took pride in containing any kind of negativity ; to remain positive and cheerful most of the time. For him to know exactly how you felt without having to question you didn't exactly come out as a surprise, but at present it was just unexpected.  
  
"Thanks, I hate it."

He laughed as he peered into your eyes, running his index down your cheek. The gaze of adoration coloring his features almost threw you off but you quickly disregarded the feeling to match his tenderness.  
  
"I just felt like you could use a more gentle approach for once."  
  
"Are we going to talk about the Daddy?"  
  
"No, we're not. Unless you want me to ruin you for good. There's plenty where that came from."  
  
You did not doubt that at all. You knew just how enduring he could be. You weren't exactly complaining though today, he seemed more tired than usual and the earlier match certainly was one reason. You shook your head with a loving grin, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Later. I just wanna stay like this for a bit." His mouth pressed against yours, sensually dancing on your contours with infinite care and affection, just enough to make you melt beneath the warmth of his chest. A sigh escaped you, quickly swallowed by his moving lips as you felt both of his hands around your waist. From the corner of your eye, you noticed your phone lighting up, sign that a call or a text had been received. This caught your attention and you reluctantly put an end to the kiss. You normally wouldn't but the rather late hour slightly alarmed you. Reading the lines on your screen, your mouth started to gradually form an O shape.  
  
"Oh. Oh… Oooh~"  
  
"What?" He asked while raising a curious brow. You giggled, replacing your phone on the bedside table only to gather him in your arms again in order to peck his lips. A knowing smile spread on your face, eyes sparkling with mischief.   
  
"Someone just cancelled their plane back home."  
  
Daichi seemed to understand straight away, hues widening ever so slightly but soon joined you in your chuckling.  
  
"Now that's gonna be interesting." You couldn't agree more but you decided to postpone your excitement to enjoy the man of your life's simple presence. At least, until morning comes.

–Fin– 


End file.
